Accident
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Booth is in a terrible accident. Brennan rushes to his side to help him. Set in early season 8.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters. This story is set in season 8.**

* * *

 _A- Accident_

Brennan came barging in through the doors of the emergency room. She was frantically searching around for someone who could help him. A nurse sat at the station typing on the computer. He ran up to her and got her attention.

"I'm looking Seeley Booth? He was in a car accident." She asked frantically. The nurse looked up at the panicked forensic anthropologist and spoke,

"Are you family?" She nodded,

"Yes, I'm his wife." She said breathless. It was a lie but oh how she wanted it to be true. She didn't believe in marriage but she loved Booth so much that she wanted to take the next step. The nurse nodded and spoke,

"He came in 20 minutes ago. He was unconscious with cuts up and down his arm and head trauma. I will take you to see the doctor now." She got up and began walking throughout the emergency room. Brennan blankly followed her; trying to comprehend what she had just been told. She was pulled out of her trance by the approaching doctor.

"Doctor. Whats going on? What happened?" She asked breathlessly. The doctor sighed and spoke,

"Seeley Booth was t-boned by an SUV at an intersection. When the paramedics arrived he was unresponsive. He came in and we did x-rays. He has deep cuts and a subdural hematoma. Mr. Booth is in critical condition as of right now. He is in surgery to help repair the hematoma. We've stitched up all of the cuts. We will let you know when he is out of surgery and if there are any changes. Please wait out in the waiting room." Brennan was ushered to the small empty waiting room area.

Brennan sat down and buried her head in her hands. How could this have happened? She had just gotten him back after three months on the run and now she might lose him again because some stupid idiot was talking on his cellphone. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Max's number. She frantically called her father to watch Christine when she got the call about Booth. Brennan informed Max about everything that had transpired. Max was watching his granddaughter until she could be reunited with her parents. Brennan called Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets and let them know about what was going on. When all of the phone calls were done she sat there with his head in his hands and hoped that he was going to be okay.

She was so lost without him; those three months of her on the run were one of the worst months of her life. She couldn't lose him again; not now that they were just reunited. She continued to wait when she heard her name being called out. Knowing who it was she still hoped it was the doctor saying that he was fine and awake. She looked up and saw Angela running down the hall towards her with Hodgins jogging behind her. She stood up and embraced the artist. Brennan began to cry once more at the sight of her best friend. Angela let go and looked at Brennan,

"Bren, what happened?" She asked frantically. Brennan shrugged her shoulders and spoke,

"He was t-boned on his way home. He's in surgery right now." She said defeated. She slumped down in the plastic hospital chairs. Angela sat next to her and comforted her best friend. Cam showed up next; hugging Brennan and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Sweet was the last to show up; offering support to everyone in the room. Everyone sat in silence until the doctor came out,

"Dr. Brennan?" He asked. Brennan jumped up and hurried over to the doctor. The doctor spoke once more.

"Surgery was a success. Mr. Booth is stable now. There were no complications during surgery. I expect him to make a slow but full recovery. He is being wheeled into a room in ICU. When he is settled I will have a nurse come and bring you to him." Brennan sighed in relief and thanked the doctor for all he has done. The doctor walked away; Brennan turned around and embraced Angela, who was right beside her while the doctor was speaking. She was so happy that Booth was safe. A few minutes later a nurse came out and escorted her to to room 447. Brennan walked in and saw her love laying in the hospital bed, all bruised and battered from the accident. He had bruises all over her face and arms, his head was wrapped up in gauze and his arms were bandaged up. Her heart stopped when she saw him like this. He was okay but still the sight of him like this made her sick to her stomach. She walked over to him and sat next to the bed. She grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. With tears glistening in her eyes she spoke,

"Booth, I love you so much. Please wake up soon. Christine needs you, our friends need you... I need you. Please wake up soon. I will be right here when you do." She got up and kissed his forehead lightly. She sat back down and watched him; never letting go of his hand. She had sent the squint squad home; promising to call when he woke up. She called Max and told him everything. Once she was done with the calls she sat with Booth until she laid her head down on the bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later to the feeling on someone rubbing her head slightly. She sat up and saw Booth weakly waking her up. Tears sprang from her eyes and she hugged him softly; making sure not to hurt him. He hugged her back and comforted her while she cried on his shoulder. She let go and sat down next to him; never letting go of his hand, afraid that if she did he would be gone again. She spoke once she calmed down,

"Booth, I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried that I was going to lose you again." He caressed her cheek and spoke softly

"You'll never lose me Bones. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and kissed him softly. She paged the doctor and let him know that he was awake. When everything was settled in terms of his recovery the doctor let the couple be. Booth moved slightly over on the bed and patted the empty side,

"Bones, lay with me." He said. Hesitant about hurting him Brennan climbed into bed and cuddled him; wrapping his arms protectively around her. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He wasn't far behind her; falling into sleep with the woman he loves in his arms.

* * *

 **Here you go! I hope you guys enjoy the story. Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
